Joke's on You
by Jarred706
Summary: Sorry Jack, Joker's back. Mwahahahahaha!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters here do not belong to me, if they did I would've tried to get the show renewed.

Note: Okay so I was watching this show from beginning to end the other day between my guard shifts. It'd been awhile since I saw it, and when I found the DVD set I picked it up. Then I remembered the show was actually pretty good. Anywho while I was sitting on a turret for like an hour and half this story came to my head, so I decided to write it, and this is my first foray into this fandom. Anywho several familiar faces from the DC universe are scheduled to make an appearance here, most are going to be suprises. Sure they'll have my spin on them, but hey that's the fun isn't it. Okay enough talking, I'll shut up now, hope you enjoy.

Opening

There once was a rivalry of which legends are made. One, Old Gotham's protector, the other a complete psychopath and would-be ruler of it's criminal underworld. The Batman and the Joker. Their rivalry soon lead to others being caught in the crossfire between them.

One day both seemed to disappear without a trace, an earthquake destroyed all of Gotham and after the devastation left the ruins of an old city, and the foundations of a new. Many claimed the Batman was a myth, but those who knew better thought that the disaster ended one, if not both of the lives of Gotham's most notorious.

Now in New Gotham, three new heroes prowl the streets, one the daughter of the Batman, one his former Protege, and the third the teenaged daughter of the Black Canary. Together these three have protected the city from countless new threats. Together these three have saved countless lives. They are the protectors of New Gotham, they are the Birds of Prey.

Yet a new threat, or more accurately an old threat is about to surface itself. Someone long thought gone will make his triumphant return, a return that will send New Gotham to it's knees. A threat dressed in purple and green...

"Hello New Gotham. Daddy has returned. Ahahahahahahaha"

The Joke's on You

"Oracle, it's Dinah. The east end of the city is all quiet. Looks like an early night," a young girl, 17, blonde hair dressed in a black, speaks through the communicator around her neck.

"You sound disappointed," an unseen voice replies, the voice of someone once known as Batgirl, Barbara Gordon, now known as Oracle.

"Well it's not every night I get to patrol by myself. So much for..." Dinah stopped mid-sentence as she heard a scream from nearby. "Maybe I spoke too soon, gotta go. I'll get back to you."

Quickly Dinah ran down the dark street following the noise, her black duster flowing in the wind behind her. She smiled to herself.

The source of the scream soon showed itself. A girl, Dinah's age, stood cornered by two very large, very oddly dressed men.

"What? Is the circus in town and no one thougt to tell me. I'm hurt," Dinah said catching the two men by suprise. Both looked her direction and started to laugh.

"Curly, you take care of the vampire wannabe. I'll keep an eye on this one." one of the thugs told the other.

"Will do Moe," the other thug said as he turned towards Dinah.

"Moe? Curly? You've got to be kidding me, all we're missing is Larry and the whole gang would be here," Dinah's voice showed no sign of fear.

The cornered girl pulled herself closer to the wall she was backed against, all the time trying to see who had just showed herself.

"You're funny kid," it was the thug who was approaching her, apparently his name was Curly.

"Did a guy dressed like a clown just call me funny? Wow, I must be good... You probably don't want to come any closer, or you'll regret it."

"Har har, kid I'm gonna love thi.." Curly came at her, but soon found himself thrown against a wall by an unseen force. He tried to shake it off as he stood again, "What the hell was tha..." the force hit him again, this time throwing him so hard against the wall that he left an imprint in the bricks, before sliding to the ground unconcious.

The other thug took his attention away from the girl he had grabbed. His jaw dropped when he saw what had happened to his partner. "You're one of thos Meta-freaks aintcha." He ran at Dinah, but before he could lay a hand on her she did a quick quick back flip, kicking him in the jaw.

Moe grabbed his jaw as he fumed, "You are so dead!"

He tried to grab for Dinah again. He landed a punch, albeit a weak one to her left shoulder. Dinah quickly shook off the pain as she placed a firm fist directly in her opponents gut.

He coughed and swung again. Missing as Dinah ducked it, an uppercut placed him on his ass. Moe didn't recover from this one, as he sat dazed Dinah made her way towards the girl who had been cornered. Though when she saw the face more clearly she paused.

The girl was Dinah's age, with shoulder-length curly, dirty-blonde hair. Someone Dinah knew from not just her school, but her class as well. It was her friend Gwen. Making sure she was out of sight Dinah asked if she was okay. Gwen simply nodded.

"Did you know those clowns?" Dinah asked.

Gwen spoke uneasily at first, "No, no idea. H-How did you do that stuff?"

"Part of the job."

"Right...right... Who are you?" Gwen was squinting trying to get a cleared image of her rescuer.

"Di...I mean...Canary, Black Canary." Dinah said uneasily.

"You sure about that?" Gwen stepped closer.

A cat screaching somewhere to the left caught Gwen's attention for a split second, causing her to look away briefly. When she turned back towards the person calling herself Black Canary, Gwen was suprised to see she had disappeared, "Damn..."

Dinah made her way down the street as quick as she could. She couldn't risk being noticed by one of her classmates.

Oracle came over the communicator, "Black Canary? Since when did you decide to get your own alias?"

"That girl was in my class, I so couldn't let her catch onto who I was. So I said the first name that came to mind."

"Okay then...Canary, also did you say that those guys, Moe and Curly, were dressed like clowns?"

"Yeah, really huge and not-to-funny clowns. The thugs in town really are getting odder. Huh?"

"..."

"Oracle? You there?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm here. See you when you get in."

Dinah made her way back to the Clock Tower without any incident. Arriving around midnight. As she entered she found Barbara Gordon, aka Oracle, and Helena Kyle, aka Huntress waiting on her. Both with an odd look of concern on their faces.

"Did I miss something. You two look like someone died or something...no one is dead are they?" Dinah asked uncertainly.

"Not yet. An odd call just came through to the police department. Reese thought it sounded suspicious so he sent us a copy." Helena said, "and needless to say it could be cause of worry."

"Since when are odd phone calls worry worthy?" Dinah looked at her partners.

Oracle said nothing as she turned towards her computer screen. She pressed play, as a shrill and maniacal voice played through the speakers.

"Hello coppers, I hate to steal a gimmick from an old colleague, but I have a riddle for you. What's white and green and supposedly dead, but instead is alive and looking to take you all by storm. Okay I know it's not a very good riddle, but I'm more of a joker and less of a riddler...Give up? Screw it, I'll tell you. The answer is me, and the joke is one you. Ahahahahahahaha."

"What was that?" Dinah asked Barbara.

"That was something I never hoped to hear again. That was none other than Gotham's greatest criminal mastermind. The Joker." Helena answered the question.

"The Joker? I thought he was dead...are you sure that was him?"

"The vocal renderings were completely identical, and unless there's someone out there with an identical voice then that was him." Barbara said.

Dinah shook here head, "So what does that mean exactly?"

Oracle moved her chair closed to Dinah, "It means we're in a lot of trouble."

An abandoned warehouse near the remnants of Old Gotham 

"So my dear, do you think we got their attention?" the pasty faced psycho asked as he straightened the jacket he was wearing, the tweaked the flower attached to it's lapel.

"Mr. J, they'll never stand a chance," a woman dressed in red and black said smiling.

"You did good my dear Harley." Mr. J touched the woman's chin.

A large smile crossed the woman's face.

Moments later two large, hulking men staggered through the door. Moe and Curly.

"I see my two stooges are back. So how went the terrorization?"

"Not to good boss, a girl dressed in black showed up and interfered. She was one of those Meta-freaks, threw Curly against the wall without even touching him." Moe said.

"Really? Is that so? A little girl kicked your bottoms, needless to say I'm less than pleased." Mr. J shook his head in disapproval.

"Mr. J, I know who she was. She and her little crime-fighting team have been a constant pain in my side for a while now." Harley said.

"How fun...vigilantes I can't wait. This Joker's wild and he's ready to do some butt-whooping."

Wayne Manor 

The phone was ringing off the hook as Alfred Pennyworth answered, "You don't say? This isn't good at all...Yes...Yes...I'll let let Master Bruce know, and Barbara do be careful."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, nor will they ever be.

Note: Here's part 2, sorry it takes so long between updates, but I'm still kinda deployed and don't have all that much time. This chapter introduces a few other characters that are from the DC Comic Universe as well as influenced by the Batman: Animated Series.

The Joke's On You

The bell sounded for the beginning of lunch. Dinah walked side by side with Gwen.

"How was your night?" Dinah asked.

"It was odd. I was walking home around 10 last night," Gwen caught a disapproving glance from Dinah, "I know I shouldn't be walking around at night alone, but that's not the weird thinkg. These like massive thugs dressed like clowns pinned me against a wall."

"Clowns?"

"Yeah, I though I was done until this girl came from nowhere. She was dressed in black, and threw those guys around like dolls. But she was like, I dunno, she was. I mean. Wow. She said her name was Black Canary. I know it sounds like I'm crazy, but seriously."

"Nah, your not crazy." Dinah placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Well at least you got back safe."

"Yeah I guess. I still want to know who she is."

New Gotham Docks 

"You sure this is where we was supposed to drop off the boxes?" a middle-aged man said as he wheeled a large box, marked live transport.

"Yup," his associate, a younger man said wheeling in a similar box.

"Kinda an odd place, I mean these docks haven't really been in use in years."

"Yeah, but with the amount we're getting paid I don't ask questions."

The first box started to shake, gutteral growls and snarls started coming from it.

"What the..."

The second box did the same.

"Looks like we got here just in time eh?" the younger man said, "Now where is the customer?"

A high pitched male's voice came from nearby, startling the two men, "Ah yes, my pets are here. Harley'll love these."

"Pets? Buddy I don't know what you want with those things, but I ain't askin'. Just pay us and we'll be on our way," the older man spoke.

"Oh yes. Money." the high voice said. Stepping out in the open the two guards were suprised at what he saw. A tall, lanky man with green hair, pasty white skin, a purple suit, and a wicked grin appeared, handing them a brief case.

"Sweet," the younger grabbed the case, opening it a look of greed covered his face. Then something caught him off guard. The cash wasn't quite right, instead of the visage of Benjamin Franklin he was expexteing to see, there was the smiling mug of the man who just handed them the money.

"What the hell is this?"

"Aw looks like you got the joke. A shame," the pasty man began to laugh.

From the brief case a gas started to filter out, it filled both of the worker's lungs. They both began to cough, unable to say anything. Falling to the ground the two bodies began to convulse, and across their faces a smile appeared.

"Looks like they liked the jokes boys," the pasty man said as he withdrew a crow bar and began opening the boxes. In moments both boxes were open and in place of boxes were two cackling and snarling hyenas.

The Watchtower 

"Anything new on the wire?" Helena Kyle said as she stood near Barbara Gordon.

"Yeah, there was a call about 5 minutes ago. Two bodies were found at the docks." Barbara said never looking from her monitor.

"I'm there."

Helena quickly lef the tower, making her way towards New Gotham Docks.

It wasn't long before Helena found herself at the docks. Not to her suprise NGPD was already there, one detective in particular.

"So what do we have?" Helena appeared behind Detective Reese, suprising him.

"You're late," Reese said.

"Traffic was rough on the Expressway."

"Well aside from the obvious, there was something odd. Take a look." Reese motioned towards the two bodies. Plastered on each victim's face was a large smile.

"At least they died happy," Helena laughed dryly.

Reese responded by rolling his eyes, "So what can you tell me about this? Isn't this your territory?"

"Oh I see, assume just because I'm the secretive vigilante that I know about weird deaths..."

"Pretty much," Reese smiled.

This time it was Helena who rolled her eyes, then flagged Reese to follow her, "Let the coroners deal with this now, and come with me."

Reese walked over to one of the coroners and told him a few things then radioed that he had a lead and he'd get in touch if it panned out. He then joined Helena and they headed towards the Watchtower.

Before long the Reese and Helena were back at the Watchtower. When they arrived they found Oracle still at her computer, as well as Dinah dropping her books from school.

"Hey Reese," Dinah waved, then nodded towards Helena, "Hey Helena."

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" Reese got straight to the point.

"This," Barbara pressed a few icons and streams of old paper clippings began to flash on the monitor, each showing victims with similar appearances to the ones from the docks, some showed the smiling visage of a man dressed as a clown.

Reese tried to process what all he was seeing, as more clippings scrolled. None of it seemed at all familiar.

Barbara stopped on one in particular, the headline read ,"The Joker's Reign Ends In Arkham."

"Okay, what does this have to do with the bodies?"

"That man on the screen was..is one of Gotham's greatest criminal masterminds, The Joker. He caused more problems in Old Gotham than any one man ever has. He had government officials in his pocket, countless lackeys, and one sick sense of humor," Barbara explained, "Supposedly he committed suicide while in Arkham, which none of us believed, but still he seemed to disappear. We knew this would happen again though."

"We? Who's we?" Reese looked questioningly.

"The Batman, Robin, Nightwing, myself, Alfred, Superman," Barbara continued.

"I'm going to sit here and pretend I know who all those people are...wait a sec. Did you say Superman? As in Metropolis' Superman. Wait a sec you knew Superman? Will wonders never cease," Reese just laughed.

"Correction, I know Superman," a new voice entered the room.

"And you are?" Reese faced the voice, as an older man, early 50's entered the room. He was tall and broody, in excellent shape, with black hair, showing signs of grey, and his face showed a serious demeanor.

"Me? I'm Bruce Wayne, Detective Reese. You've made quite a name for yourself at within the police department."

Helena stood, her jaw agape as she stormed towards Barbara, "Why in the Hell is he here? When were you going to tell me you called him?" Helena was furious.

Dinah on the other hand seemed to glow as she approached the new figure, she threw out her hand and mumbled something incoherent, though somewhere in there the words Batman, and it's an honor were heard."

An abandoned warehouse somewhere 

"Oh Harley, I'm home and I have a gift for you," the Joker said enthusiastically as he shoved open the two doors to the building.

From the second level of the building Harley Quinn jumped to the ground wrapping her arms around her 'Mr' J,' "Oh puddin' you didn't have to. What is it!?!" Her face lit up as Moe and Curly lead two large hyenas into the room. Both hyenas seeming to laugh uncontrollably.

"Happy Anniversary Harl,"

"Oh Mr. J, they're so cute. I'm gonna call them Fluffy and Blossom," Harley jumped from around the Joker and ran and began kissing the creatures on their mugs.

"See boys, that's how you treat a lady," the Joker slapped both his henchmen on their backs.

"Now for your gift Mr. J." Harley ran back up to the second level, throwing a large bag to the ground. It hit the ground with a loud thump, and it sounded like a grunt from inside it.

"You shouldn't have...no wait you should. Let's see what we have," the Joker approached the back, withdrawing a smile knife he cut the tie at the top of the bag, and looked inside. A huge smile came from his face, "This is what I love about you Harl."

"What is it?" Moe asked as he strained his eyes.

"The correct question would be 'Who?' my oversized stooge. Moe, Curly, allow me to introduce you to the one the only, Richard Grayson."

The two stooges stood dumbfounded as the Joker pulled out a 30 something year old man with long black hair. He was fit and toned like an acrobat.

"Oh Christ you two are stupid," Harley spoke up, "This is Richard, 'Dick,' Grayson, aka Nightwing, aka the former boy blunder. Read up on your history."

"Forgive them Harl, they weren't hired for their smarts. Were you boys?"

"No sir," both stooges answered simultaneously.

"Now time for the party to begin." the Joker laughed hysterically, as he rubbed the head of one of the hyenas, "Oh dear, I have to send invitations."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer" DC owns them...Nuff said.

Note: I apologize for the long period of time since the last update, but needless to say a deployment where you live on the side of the road 28 days out of month make updates a bit harder to be regular. Though we have less than 40 days remaining now, so maybe when I'min America again they will be more regular...though I make no promises.

The Joke's On You

"How are you Barbara?" Helena approached her mentor.

"I'm fine," Barbara said bluntly.

"Isn't the term, 'I'm fine,' universal for I'm really not fine, but I don't want anyone to worry about me? I mean the Joker, he took so much from you...from us, but me I deal well, I mean death happens to everyone, you on the other hand," Helen said placing her hands on Barbara's shoulder.

Barbara simply rolled her chair away from Helena, "Listen, I'm fine. Things happen, sometimes they suck but that's all part of the job. We catch the bad guys, but sometimes they get us. Anyway, shouldn't you be out on patrol or something."

"Yeah, I guess," Helena began walking away, then stopping turning her head over her shoulder. "Listen Barbara, you can put on your hard face all you want, but I know you, and if you need to talk I'm only an earpiece away."

Barbara turned back to face where Helena was standing, only to see the spot vacant, she sighed and wheeled towards her computers.

Elsewhere.

It was late, but for some reason Gwen wasn't able to sleep at all. The shaded images of the Black Canary kept flashing in her mind. Something seemed oddly familiar about either her voice, or maybe it was the way she moved. She just couldn't figure out what it was. As she tried to figure it out something from outside garnered her more immediate attention.

There was a loud crash outside, followed by a loud scream.

The dim light from the street lanterns showed the silhouettes of two large canine creatures as they chased a young girl down the street. The two creatures were being lead by two very large, very familiar clowns.

"Oh hell," Gwen said as she watched, then running to call the police.

As she returned to the window she saw the things more clearly.

"Hyenas?"

Then something else caught her attention, a young blonde woman showed up, standing defiantly in front of the massive cackling animals. She tried to get a clear look at the girl, but was unable to.

Outside.

"You clowns again? And this time with...hyenas? How cliche," Canary threw her hands in front of her, holding the animals with what seemed like an invisible barrier, before forcing the animals back, resulting in frustrated yelps.

Moe and Curly released the leashes they were holding and ran, fists up, towards the Dinah. Yet before either could land a blow they were caught off guard by two disks flying into their backs. They turned to see the source of their inconvenience.

"Aw, don't be angry," Helena Kyle stood there in front of them, arms crossed over her chest.

The two stooges then turned away from Dinah as they changed targets from the Canary to the Huntress.

Moe swung his fist high, aiming for Helena's face. She dropped low, sweeping her feet under his, causing him to hit the ground hard. Curly tried catching her as she jumped back from the ground, only to be gut checked by a backflip from his opponent.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw something behind Dinah, something she should've noticed earlier. A woman dressed in red and black swung a large wooden mallet into Dinah's back, sending her flying forward.

"Now now my precious little birdies, why do you insist on picking on my poor, defenseless henchmen," Harley Quinn, "and my precious little pets. That's just not very nice."

Another voice came from off to the side, the familiar high-shrieked, over-confident tone of a man with pasty white skin and green hair, "Nice work Harl, though I did think the oversized mallet was a bit excessive, but none-the-less it seemed quite effective."

"You..." Helena hissed in the direction of the new voice, her eyes flashing as the Huntress persona came to the forefront.

"Ah,so these are the mighty night protectors of New Gotham, that Harley speaks so lovingly of. I must say you're much easier on the eyes than the old guard," the Joker stood, gloating as a even more sinister grin crossed his face, "but where is the lovely Barabara Gordon, Batgirl herself...oh wait, I do believe, correct me if I'm wrong dear, that she's not quite up to the challenge of movement anymore."

Helena moved towards the Joker, a look of sheer hatred across her face, "I'm going kill you."

"Oh dear me, the little kitten is going to kill me, I'm so scared now. Please no, I promise I'll go the straight and narrow," the Joker spoke in a mocking tone with a look of false terror over his face. Pressing the flower on his lapel a gas filtered from it, causing Huntress to choke on it. "All this hostility and all I wanted to do was bring you kids a gift."

Inside the house.

Gwen watched what was going on. She saw the blonde girl, the one who had been hit by the mallet come back to her feet, as she turned to face the woman in red and black again. Gwen saw the face clearly now\', a very familiar face.

It was the face of Dinah. Dinah was the one who had rescued her a couple nights before. Dinah was the Black Canary. Well, that would explain some of the bruises whe always seemed to have.

After a few more moments the streets were empty again, except for Dinah and the brunette who had been with her. The clowns and hyenas seemed to disappear, leaving a small parcel in their wake.

The Clocktower.

"Miss Barbara," the voice of Alfred came from the doorway.

"Yes Alfred?"

"I just came to see if you were okay?" Alfred said approaching the redhead.

"Yes Alfred, I'm fine. I'm trying to take care of something right now, can't you play concerned butler later?" Barabara snapped, more harsh than she had intended.

"Very well, I see things are fine here. Then I shall return to preparing dinner." Alfred left the way we came, never once showing any sign of being offended.

Barbara returned to monitoring the goings-on of Huntress and Canary's fight.

Only to be disturbed again by a different voice replacing Alfred, "Barbara?"

"God, I said I was fine. How many more people are going to come to check-up on me. I'm a big girl now," her voice wreaked of frustration.

"That's not why I'm here. I just came to tell you I tried to get a hold of Dick in Bludhaven, but I haven't been able to reach him yet. I was able to get a hold of Tim though."

"Why are you bothering to call them. We've had everything under control for the last few years without the help of Nightwing, Robin, or," her eyes narrowed on the new figure who had spoken to her, "or Batman. I know what we're up against, I called you because I'd thought you should know, not because we needed help. Now please, can everyone just leave me be so I can do my job?"

"Oracle?" a voice crackled over the comm system, "Oracle, it's Huntress, we're on our way back. We've got something you may want to see."

Somewhere else entirely.

"So those are the irritating little girls that have made your life hell the last few years eh Harl? I wasn't impressed," the Joker walked in side by side with Harley Quinn, Moe and Curly followed leading the two hyenas, Fluffy and Blossom.

"They're alot trickier than they seem Mr. J. Don't underestimate them," Harley was dragging her mallet behind her.

"I never underestimate my opponents," Joker said defensively, "that's why I called in a little help. Lady and gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to the Royal Flush Gang."

Five figures stepped forward. Each adorned in a garment representing a card from their namesake.

"What makes them so special?" Moe asked quietly towards Curly.

A lage man stepped forward, wearing the 10 of Spades. He lifted a stooge in each hand, then threw them forcibly into a nearby pile of crates.

"I trust you have no more snide comments," a young woman with stark black hair stepped forward, the Queen, "Or perhaps you would like to see the skills of the rest of us?"

"Nope, we're good," Moe said liting himself from the crushed crates.

"I like them," Harley clapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Note: So it's only been like 7 months or longer since I updated this. Sorry about that...maybe it won't take as long next time.

The Joke's On You

Gwen walked along the streets, alone. This time though it came with a plan, she was hoping that Black Canary, or more accurately Dinah would seek her out. She'd risk a little trouble just to see the gorgeous blonde at work again.

Trouble wasn't far away either. Word in the criminal underworld travels swiftly, and the word was the Joker was back in town, and when the Joker was in town, the criminals would play. The regular Gothamites had their unseen protectors, and the less-than-legal element had theirs, and theirs was so much more fun.

"'Sup pretty girl? You lookin ta party, not that it matters. Me and my boys here we's lookin ta party and you are the main party game," a young man, probably barely old enough to buy alcohol legally stepped forward, and behind him several others congregated.

The leader of the group waved his hand forward, as his grew seemed ready to approach. From out of the shadows a whistling noise sounded as something flew by Gwen's head, right next to the leader's left ear, embedding itself in the wall.

"Haha, missed," the leader didn't bother looking at the wall, but his crew did.

"Boss...boss, you may wanna reconsider that," one of the lackey's spoke.

"What you talkin' bout?" the leader looked around.

"You obviously don't know who you're messing with," a male's voice spoke from the shadow. Then as if he'd meltedfrom the darkness, a young man stepped forward. Dressed in a dark red outfit, the upper right breast bearing a golden, 'R.' A short cape billowed behind him, giving him the impression of wings, and in his right hand he carried a steel, bo staff.

"Who the hell you think you are?" The leader said, his voice shaking.

"Someone who's alot better at what he does than you are," the young man spoke. Then with lightning fast speed he leapt right into the fray of the the thugs.

Gwen couldn't even catch all of his movements with her eyes as she watched this young man, swiftly pummel the small band of punks into motionless piles. He made it look so easy, running his fingers through his dark hair he looked towards Gwen, a stern look on his face. The looking was menacing, and Gwen felt herself quiver in uncomfortably.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to be on the streets at night," the man then smiled. His whole visage lightening up, "especially for young girls."

The smile on his face, and the lightness of his voice caused Gwen to relax, "I was looking for someone."

"Musta been someone very improtant to you. What's their name?" the man in red and black asked afixing the projectile he'd thrown earlier to a utility belt on his waist, it was in the shape of a bat, Gwen noticed.

"Canary, she calls herself Black Canary," Gwen answered.

"Well if I meet this Canary character, I'll let her know you're looking for her. What's your name?" The man said trying to conceal a laugh. He remembered how this worked. Damsel in distress, puts herself in danger intentionally to draw out the hero.

"Um Gwen,"

"Well Um Gwen," the man tried to catch her expression, "okay I'm not great with jokes. Well Gwen if I run across the Canary, I'll tell her you were looking for her. Now get out of here, before you get in more trouble."

"Yessir...um who are you?"

"You can call me Robin, and please, don't call me sir, I'm not that old yet," the man in red produced a grapple gun from his waist and fired a rope into the sky, pulling himself onto the top of a nearby building, then disappearing into the night.

(Joker's Warehouse)

"These guys are sooo cool Mr. J," Harley watched as they each shared their own unique skills.

There was 10, a large, overly-muscled man with seemingly enhanced strength.

Jack of Spades, a tall, lean man with cybernetic enhancements, including but not limited to a cybernetic eye, making him an actual one-eyed-jack, cybernetic legs allowing for increased speed, and extendable finger blades.

Queen of Spades a middle-aged woman with the ability to freeze a person in place, as if they were in shock.

Ace of Spades, a young, black girl, no older than 15, who carried a large sword, and a series of small blades, which she wore around her waist.

Finally the King of Spades, a meta-human with the ability to become immoveable, or become a nearly indestructable force that can hardly be stopped.

"So what do you think lads? I know they're a little rough around the edges, but they were worth every penny. It would've been oh-so-worth it even if I had to usemy own money, the Cain family will never notice an unauthorized, multi-million dollar withdrawal," the Joker burst into a signature cackle.

"So...um...does this mean we're fired?" Me looked to Curly.

"I'm not asking..." Curly responded.

"You'll never get away with this," a weakened voice called out from a nearby locked room. The voice of Dick Grayson.

"Oh hush up you," Joker made his way to the door, "birdy-boy you haven't even seen what else I have in store...and you probably never will. Hehehe."

"Just kill me then," Dick spat defiantly through the small opening in the door.

"No, no, no. My dear boy, you are bait, and live bait works so much better. Ta-ta."

(The Watchtower)

Barbara sat aside monitoring her multiple computer monitors. A small blip on one of the radars signaled the fact that they had a visitor.

"Dinah, will you go greet out unwanted guest," Barabara asked the young blonde girl.

"Sure," Dinah made her way to the outside balcony.

"Somehow I bet you're responsible for this," she narrowed her eyes on Bruce Wayne.

"He just wants to help Oracle," Bruce said calmly.

"No one asked for it," Barabara focused back onto the monitors.

Bruce Wayne turned away and quietly asked himself, "Did I used to sound like that?"

A scream from outside caught Barabara's attention.

"Oh my God!!! You're him, wow. I mean wow, I never thought I'd meet you," the scream was not in fear but in surprise.

Oracle just fumed.

Dinah returned into the room dragging a young man clad in red by the elbow, "Look who it is Barbara."

"Hey Oracle," the man in red removed the mask from his eyes as he approached the wheel-chair bound red-headed woman.

"Robin," Oracle replied half-heartedly, not even bothering to turn towards him.

"What's her problem?" Robin, aka Tim Drake, asked Dinah.

"She says it's nothing, but ya know. She's been kind of a downer ever since you know who came back. Want anything to drink?" Dinah was feeled with fan-girl ecstasy. Not only was she in the same room as the Batman, but also Robin, she was just in awe.

"It's good to see you again Tim," Bruce approached his young, former partner and adopted son, sticking his hand out.

Tim grabbed the outstretched hand, nodding and smiling, "You to Bruce, it's been too long. Is Dick coming?"

"We haven't been able to reach him yet," Alfred entered, "Master Timothy how've you been? I assume things are going well with the Titans."

"So far so good Alfred," the young man gave the old butler a strong hug, "Is Helena around? I'm sure she'll be less than happy to see me."

"She's out with Detective Reese, supposedly following some leads. I didn't introduce myself in all my gushing, I'm Dinah, also known as the new Black Canary."

"Oh you're her. I figured as much, I've heard you've got quite an arsenal of powers," Tim looked towards the blonde girl, "Oh yeah, some girl name Gwen was out looking for you earlier in the night. I think she was trying to get herself in trouble so you could save her. You may wanna talk to her about that."

"Oh Christ. I guess I'll talk to her tomorrow. Anyway I really would like to stay and talk with you Robin, but I've kind of got school tomorrow and Barbara would flip. Though some time in the afternoon can we talk...please?"

"Sure thing," Tim winked at the girl.

Not long after Dinah had left the room, Tim walked over to Barbara, "So what do we know so far? Anything certain yet?"

"Not really, and Tim I'm sorry if I sounded bitter. It really is good to see you again," Barbara said, but before anything else could slip out something came over her ear piece.

Tim stood by wating to hear what was happening.

"That was Reese, he said he and Huntress were in trouble. You think you could go lend a hand Tim?"

"I'm on it, just point me in the right direction," Tim placed his mask back across his eyes.

"Near the sewer drains," Oracle pointed on a digital map of New Gotham.

Tim Drake was gone before Barbara could turn around, "he got that disappearing act from you, you know."

Bruce walked over, "for someone who does't want help you were quick to recruit Tim."

"And for someone who hasn't been seen in 10 years you were quick to jump right back into everyone's life," Oracle said bitterly.

"Touche'"

TBC


End file.
